The Elementals: Book One
by theadventuresofjamesandsirius
Summary: Four Hogwarts students discover that the end is near, and it's up to them to stop it. Follow these students on their epic adventure to stop the darkness that threatens to take over. LilyXJames. REWRITTEN. Used to be called "Introducing the Elementals"
1. An Introduction

**Author's Note: Hello! I know I've re-written this story about a thousand times, and you're all probably sick of hearing me regurgitate the same plot over and over again, but this time it's good – I SWEAR! **

**And for those of you who are familiar with my old versions, I have decided to cut out Coventina. She was a total Mary-Sue, and her character made me want to jump off of something (and I was the one writing it).**

**I would also just like to say thank you for continuing to read this fan fiction, even though I haven't updated in forever. I love all of you. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as I am not J.K. If I were, things would have gone a hell of a lot differently. **

Chapter One: An Introduction

James Potter sat quietly huddled under his invisibility cloak observing Headmaster Dumbledore in his office. Next to him was his best friend, Sirius Black, who was struggling to keep silent while the man was in the room. Up until this moment, Dumbledore had not moved an inch in his seat – only staring blankly at the small piece of parchment laid out in front of him. It wasn't until precisely eight o'clock that the elderly man dared to move out of his chair and exit his office.

James waited a minute before whispering, "My parents should be here now."

Sirius, turning his head to face his friend, replied "Good. Now we can finally figure out what the hell has been going on."

* * *

><p>As Dumbledore stepped off of the moving staircase that led out into the corridor, he noticed the four worried parents walking towards him. Harold and Lucy Potter – parents of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin – were dear friends of Albus Dumbledore. The muggles, David and Sarah Evans, Dumbledore had only had the pleasure of meeting once, but found they were enjoyable company.<p>

"Ah. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I'm glad you could make it. I trust that there were no problems with travel?"

"None, thank you Mr. Dumbledore. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what is all of this about?" replied David.

"All in good time, my friend. If you don't mind we will take this meeting up to my office – you never know who could be listening." With that Dumbledore turned and calmly walked back up the staircase, cloak billowing out behind him.

Exchanging worried glances, the parents followed.

* * *

><p>James snapped his head to the left as the door handle turned. He shushed Sirius, who had been yammering on about something or other, and watched as Dumbledore, his parents, and another couple walked in and sat down.<p>

"Now, I know you are curious to why I called you here today," he heard Dumbledore say, " but, before we began, I must tell you that if anything we speak of leaves this room, the entire world – both magical and muggle alike – will be put in great danger. Understood?"

All four adults nodded.

"Good. What I have in front of me," and here Dumbledore paused, pointing to the parchment in front of him, "is a very old prophecy. One that, I believe, will come to fruition very soon."

With that, he looked down at the paper, reading the words he had memorized moments ago aloud carefully. "_The four . . . with the powers of the founders . . . will arise again. Together . . . with the power of the stones . . . they can defeat the darkness . . . But with a great sacrifice . . . and great reward . . . darkness will arise again . . . and then will fall . . . to the son of the four . . ._"

There was silence in the office for a few minutes, and then "I don't get it."

"Harold!"

"Well I don't."

"Understandable. I called all of you in today, because I have reason to believe that your children are the four mentioned in the prophecy."

Again, complete silence. James and Sirius exchanged a glance.

Seeing the silence as reason to continue, Dumbledore spoke "I have deciphered the first few lines of this prophecy. The four founders of this school: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor all had one trait in common. They were all elementals. Elementals are witches and wizards who possess the power to control one element of nature. These elements being earth, fire, water and air. Ravenclaw possessed the power of water, Hufflepuff had air, Slytherin had fire and Gryffindor had earth.

"This, however, was a very well kept secret, only known by the founders, and their descendants. I stumbled across this information while cleaning my office, under a loose floorboard. Slytherin had recorded this information into a book of sorts, and hidden it, probably aware that it would be very useful to future students.

"I believe that your four children (Remus, James, Sirius and Lily) all possess one of these powers. Remus – air, James – earth, Sirius – fire and Lily – water. There have been many instances where these elements have responded to their emotions."

Here, he paused, giving the parents a moment to digest this new information. James could see the acceptance forming on their faces, as they realized that what Dumbledore said was true. Glancing at Sirius, James could see his friends face was full of surprise. He obviously had not been expecting anything of the sort and, quite frankly, neither had James. The fact that they could control an element came as quite a shock, but thinking back on moments from their first and second year, they realized that what Dumbledore had said held some truth in it.

"As for the next part of the prophecy," Dumbledore continued, "_with the power of the stones_. The founders where known for the pendants that they wore around their necks. I believe that these weren't just for decoration purposes. It is a well-known fact that some stones have magical powers, and can amplify those of the wearer. I believe that the stones that the founders wore helped them to control and increase their powers over the elements. It is of the utmost importance that we find these pendants to give to your children – so that they can better control their magic.

"The final part of the prophecy I have managed to decipher is _they can defeat the darkness_. I believe that you, Harold and Lucy, know that the wizarding world is currently at odds with a wizard named Tom Riddle?" at their nod he carried on. "Then, David and Sarah, I'm assuming that you have never heard of such a man?" they shook their heads. "Tom Riddle was a student here a few years ago. He took on the name Lord Voldemort. He believes that only pureblooded witches and wizards may have the privileges given to all magical beings today. We imagine that there will be many wars with Tom and his followers. He is most likely the darkness spoken of in the prophecy.

"As for the rest of the prophecy, I have a few ideas what it refers to. Once I narrow down my ideas, I will inform you. Until then, I think we should all keep a watchful eye on the students. I believe that they should come into the school two weeks earlier than normal so that I may teach them how to gain a better control over their powers and to help them find these stones. Agreed?"

At this the adults all nodded their heads, saying that they would drop off their children in two days time and leave them in the care of the elderly Headmaster. When they had all safely left the office, Dumbledore turned his attention to the corner where James and Sirius were still sitting. Waving his hand, the invisibility cloak they were under flew to the side. The two thirteen-year-olds stared, shocked that the Headmaster was aware of their presence.

"Hello, boys. I assume you heard everything. That is good – I will not have to say it again. What I suggest is that you tell your friends Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans about what you heard hear tonight, so that everybody is up-to-date. I will write to your parents and inform them that there is no need to tell you what went on tonight, as you already know. I suggest you use the floo to get back home, before your parents do. We wouldn't want them to get suspicious now, would we?"

At this, the boys shook their heads, got up and went towards the fireplace.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Headmaster," Sirius said, and disappeared after James, shouting "Potter Manor!"

**A/N: Well. I think that was a good revision, don't you? I like that it's (mainly) from James' point of view – even though we don't hear a lot of his thoughts. Whose point of view do we want next? Lily's? That might be interesting – to see how she reacts when her parents/James and Sirius tell her. **

**Any who thank you for reading. And for sticking with the story guys! I'd love to hear your thoughts, so message me – or review!**


	2. Lily's Reaction

**A/N: Okay. So I'm writing all of these chapters right after I post the other ones. AVOIDING PROCRASTINATION! So yeah . . . This is from Lily's point of view. Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Chapter 2

It was a peaceful day on Privet Drive. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Petunia was screaming.

"FREAK! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP SENDING MESSAGES WITH A BLOODY OWL!" shouted Petunia lovingly.

Lily sighed and got out of her bed to walk downstairs. When she came into the kitchen, she saw her sister screaming and pointing at an owl hovering outside of the window with a letter in its beak. Ignoring her sister, Lily opened the window, allowing the owl to fly in. She recognized it as the owl that brought James (her fellow Gryffindor housemate, and sworn enemy) his morning mail. Cautiously, she took the letter – the owl instantly flying off.

The envelope was addressed to her, from James. Lily was unsure if she should open it or not, but decided to go back into her bedroom, as her sister was still shouting. Placing the letter beside her on the purple bedcovers, she stared at the green writing on the envelope. She wondered why on Earth he would send her a letter, unless it was another one of his jokes. You see, James had developed 'feelings' for Lily during their second year (she scoffed every time she heard this) and was 'madly in love' with her. Lily thought this was all a joke as they were only 12, now 13, and too young to be making such statements. With this in mind, she had classified James as a bully, and her enemy.

However, Lily was a very curious person with a thirst for knowledge and – going against everything she stood for – opened the letter. She waited for a moment, expecting a stink bomb or something of the sort to go off. Nothing happened. Looking inside the envelope she pulled out the letter, and in James' messy scrawl she read:

_My dear Lily, _

_How is your summer so far? I know you're probably not expecting a letter from me – and I'm not even sure if you read this before throwing it out, but I have some very big news that concerns you. _

_Both of our parents were in Dumbledore's office yesterday, and they were discussing something very . . . interesting . . . _Lily was hoping he would just get on with it already and tell her what was happening. _Basically, there's this prophecy about the four of us (you, me, Remus and Sirius) that we got the founders elemental powers (you're water, I'm earth, Remus is air and Sirius is fire) and we have to use these powers to defeat Voldemort. Oh! And we have to find some sort of stone/pendant/necklace that will help us control our powers better. _

_Dumbledore asked us the four of us to come into school two weeks early (or two days from now) so he could help us a bit before school actually started. Mum was wondering if you wanted to come here (because your house isn't connected to the floo or anything) tomorrow and then come with us to Hogwarts the next day? She wrote your parents to let them know. _

_I hope we can become friends because we'll be working together so much. _

_See you tomorrow! Hopefully . . ._

_Love, _

_James_

Lily snorted at the last statement, but was still very concerned about the rest of the letter. The fact that she was a water elemental did not bother her, she had suspected as much. The problem she had was that the fate of the wizarding (and most likely muggle) world now rested in her hands (and the incompetent idiots that she was forced to work with).

Lily decided that she would go back downstairs, avoiding her horse-like sister and talk to her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" she called from the hallway.

"In here, sweetheart." Her mother replied, her voice coming from the kitchen.

Lily walked in with the letter still in her hand, "I was just wondering if everything that's in this letter is true?" she said, and handed the letter from James over to her mother.

Reading it quickly, she replied, "Yes it is. It's all very exciting. Are you okay with going to the Potter's house tomorrow night? If you're not sure we can just ask if Dumbledore will come around here to take you back to the school," pausing slightly, she continued. "And why does this James boy mean by 'love'?"

Lily quickly turned a bright red and said "It's nothing mom, I really don't like him – he's been doing things like that since the beginning of last year. And I'm fine with going to their place. I'll start packing my trunk for school now."

Her mother nodded her approval and replied, "It's a good thing that we got your school supplies last week! And are you sure you don't like him, sweetheart? That's how your father and my relationship began."

"MOM!" Said Lily, now a very, very possibly permanent shade of red. She turned and ran up the stairs to pack, avoiding her mother and more awkward conversations.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lily was all packed and ready to go. She was sitting in her hallway on top of her trunk and petting the cat in her lap when the doorbell rang. Opening it, Lily saw a shy-looking James (that was certainly new) and what must have been his dad.<p>

"Hello! You must be Lily; we've heard so much about you from our boys. I'm Harold Potter, James' dad." Harold said, extending his hand for Lily to shake.

"Hello sir, I'm Lily." She replied, taking his hand.

"Harold, dear, call me Harold," replied James' dad.

"Hey, Lily." James said, his cheeks tinted red, looking anywhere but Lily.

"James." Lily replied, looking at him curiously. His behaviour was . . . odd, to say the least. She couldn't remember a time when he had acted this way in front of her. Perhaps her mother was right? No. She reprimanded herself silently, shaking her head. What silly thoughts she sometimes had.

Her parents had walked up behind her while she was arguing with herself, and re-introduced themselves to Harold.

"It's lovely to see you again!" said Sarah, " I must thank you for taking Lily for us, it would have been very difficult to get her to the school without you."

"It's no problem! No problem at all. Lily," Harold turned towards her, "do you have your things packed?"

"Yes, si–Harold. It's all right here," she said pointing to the hallway.

"James, help me get this out here." He and James both walked in and grabbed one end of the trunk to bring it outside. Lily led the way, still holding her cat.

"We'll be apparating back home, so I'll need you to hold on." Harold said holding the trunk on its side and extending his other arm. James quickly took a hold of it, and held his arm out to Lily, blushing profusely. Lily took a hold of it, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and the fact that James turned his arm over immediately to grab hold of her hand.

"Bye mom, dad, Petunia" she said the last part sadly, looking at her sister that stood in the doorway.

"Good riddance, freak" replied her sister, before stomping off into the house. James glared at her.

"Goodbye, darling." Said her father, ignoring his eldest daughter for the moment. He would deal with her later.

Harold, James and Lily appeared in front of the Potter household with a loud crack.

**A/N: And here ends Chapter 2. It's over now. I know it's sad. But if you review, I might update sooner. Maybe. Possibly. There's only one way to find out.**


	3. An Evening with the Potters

**A/N: A big thanks to Barefoot Beach Bum, PotteryScout14 and mcdreamydreamsofme for getting me to update so soon.**

**I hope you guys like the story so far. I don't have much more to say so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Sadly.**

Chapter 3

Lily immediately pulled her hand out of James' once they had reached their destination, causing his face to drop.

"Welcome to the Potter home, Lily." Harold said, pointing towards the nicely sized home. "I'll let James and our other sons show you around the place. I'll put your things into your room."

"Thank you, Harold." Lily said politely, dropping her black cat on the ground so it could follow Harold down the hallway.

"Well then, err, let's show you around, shall we?" James spoke, looking very uncomfortable.

"Sure." Lily replied, "What did your dad mean when he said 'other sons'? I thought you were an only child."

"Oh that," James said, looking to the ground as they walked out of the doorway, "it's a long story. I am an only child, but last year my parents adopted Remus and Sirius. They live with us now, and my parents think of them as their own children."

Lily nodded, wanting to ask why the two boys had to be adopted by the Potters but knew it was not her place to do so.

"Well, I guess we should go find Remus and Sirius and then give you a tour. Is that alright?" James asked.

"That's fine." She replied. With that, they continued moving, going up a set of stairs and turning a corner. Lily could make out what looked like Remus through the crack of an open doorway.

James knocked on the door before entering, saying "Look who I've brought!"

Sirius and Remus had both been sitting on the bed in the middle of the room, talking. After James had said this, however, they both turned to the doorway. Seeing Lily, they smiled and came up to say hello.

Out of the three boys she was with, Remus was the only one that Lily was actually friends with. They had both bonded over homework in the library the year before and had become very close.

Sirius, on the other hand, was just as bad as James. He was James' right hand man, and took a large part in most of the pranks the boys created. Lily thought that it was for this reason she could not befriend the boy because, ignoring the pranking, Lily thought he was actually very funny and enjoyed his company when he was alone. When he was with James, he was a much different person. A person Lily could not be around.

James, as Lily had said before, was unbearable. He had continuously humiliated and embarrassed her with a variety of pranks and declarations of love. Lily could not stand his arrogance or rude behavior and thought he was a horrible person to pretend to like someone. However, Lily was intrigued by his new behavior. At her house he was rather shy and not nearly as cocky as he had been the year previous. He hadn't even said that he loved her once! (Lily did not count the letter in this, as it was written and not spoken).

Reflecting on all of this information, Lily decided that some form of friendship with the boys would be best. They were obviously going to have to have some sort of relationship because of the tasks that they were asked to perform (finding the stones, controlling their powers, defeating an evil power-hungry wizard, etc.).

"Before we do anything else," Lily began, deciding to let the boys in on her train of thought, "I just want to say that I think we should all try to be friends. We're obviously going to have to be able to get along this year because we will be working so closely in the future. What do you say?"

When she had finished speaking, she looked up to see that each boy had a huge grin on his face (with James' being the largest) and they all nodded their heads in agreement fervently.

"Good. Now that that's all settled, how about we get on with this tour?" said Sirius.

* * *

><p>After a long day of running around the house for the 'tour', Lily and the Marauders ended up in James' room. They were all just sitting around and talking with each other, when James turned to Lily and asked her a very important question.<p>

"Why did you hate us so much last year?" he questioned, looking sad.

Lily paused for a moment, before replying, "I didn't _hate_ you. I just didn't _like_ you very much."

"That didn't answer the question, Lils," pointed out Remus. James and Sirius nodded their heads in agreement with the statement.

"You're right." She said, sighing, leaning back against the bed, "But I don't know if I should answer that right now – I mean we only just became friends. It's too soon for that conversation. Don't you think?"

The boys nodded slowly. "I suppose so," said Sirius.

"Hey, mate," Sirius said to James as he was brushing his teeth (Lily had left long ago). "Why didn't you say anything to Lily . . . you know? About your crush on her and everything?"

James took a minute to finish brushing his teeth before responding. "Well, I couldn't find a moment to say anything. And I'm not really sure if . . . "

"If…?" Sirius prodded, noticing James had finished speaking.

"If she thinks I'm being serious (no pun intended), I think that she believes it's all a joke. Like it's one of our pranks, and that we'll make fun of her if she takes it seriously. And I didn't want to ruin any friendship we may have built up today. Not that it was much, but it was something. You know?" James said, before leaving the room with Sirius following him.

"Mate, if she does think it's a joke – me and Remus –"

"_Remus and I, _Sirius." Remus interrupted.

"Yeah whatever," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and continuing, "we can make her believe you, back you up or something. Honestly. I think you should try again in a few weeks, you'll be good friends by then and she will be able to see that you're being honest."

"Thanks, Sirius. I will" James said with a smile, before going to bed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lily was getting ready for bed, thinking about her day. It seemed as though she had misjudged these boys (save Remus). James and Sirius weren't as bad as she had first thought they were.<p>

James – although loud and obnoxious - was sweet and shy (sort of). And Sirius, despite his personality was turning out to be a very good friend to have. Yes, they did and will continue to do many pranks, and Lily would have to live with that, but she could also see herself making (and keeping) some amazing friends.

The only problem Lily still had was James' constant declarations. While he hadn't made any at her stay in the Potter home, she did not doubt that he would make one in the near future – and Lily was scared of that ruining their (very newly formed) attempt at friendship.

Lying down in her bed, Lily decided to stop thinking of such things and rest. In the morning she would be at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of shorter than the rest. It's really just a filler. A little look into Lily and James' thoughts that's all. Is this moving too fast? Review!**


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts

**A/N: I'm surprised I'm writing these so quickly, I literally **_**just **_**uploaded the other one, and immediately opened a new document to write this. It's fun! So thanks for reading, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own this plot.**

Chapter Four

James and Sirius, being the procrastinating 13 year-olds that they are, were running around the house the following day, frantically packing away all of their things. Remus and Lily, having packed the previous day, stood out in the hall laughing at their friends.

"You really should've packed earlier." Commented Lily.

"You could help us you know!" shouted a slightly offended Sirius, "instead of just standing there watching."

"Lily's right, boys." Said Lucy as she walked into the room.

"Mum! Help us, please!" shouted James and Sirius in unison.

Sighing, their mother waved her wand, magically packing away the various items strewn across the room.

"Thank you." James said.

"Now that that's all taken care of. You lot should be heading downstairs, Harold is waiting to bring you to school." Lucy said before walking away.

The night before, Lucy and Harold had described to the four teenagers how they would be traveling to school the next morning. Harold would apparate them into Hogsmeade, and from there he would lead them up the path to Hogwarts (as the students had never been to Hogsmeade before), once at the door he would leave.

Walking down the stairs with their trunks, and – in Lily's case – their pets, each teen took a hold of the others hands. With a CRACK, they disappeared.

Hogsmeade was, in James' opinion, very interesting. There seemed to be very few wizards here, but it was busy nonetheless. From what he could see, there were two pubs – The Three Broomsticks (which looked much friendlier) and The Hog's Head (it had an interesting name, at least). There was a sweets shop and a variety of other shops in Hogsmeade.

Quickening his pace to catch up with the others, James glanced towards Lily, rethinking what had been on his mind all night. Did she think that his crush on her was all just a big joke? An elaborate prank? A way to make her feel bad about herself? James decided that, yes that is what she thought. He had never given her a good reason not to think that. He was determined to convince her that she was wrong during the next two weeks before school then he would confess again.

In Hogwarts, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, awaiting the arrival of his students. Looking towards his phoenix, Fawkes, he wondered if the four children had formed any sort of friendship – they were very well known for their arguments with each other (and it had only been two years!). Dumbledore was curious to see if they would ever become friends, and so was very surprised when a few moments later the four students walked in talking as if they had known each other their entire lives.

"Good to see you're all getting along." Said Dumbledore, interrupting their conversation.

"It's shocked all of us, Professor." Replied Sirius with a smile.

"I'm sure. Now, I know that James has sent you, Lily, a letter describing what we are going to do, and I'm sure he has told you Remus. Do any of you have any questions?" Dumbledore spoke, looking at each of his students in turn.

The three boys shook their heads, Lily asked, "Professor? Would you mind reading the prophecy again? James' letter didn't go into great detail – and I would like to hear it myself."

"Of course," Dumbledore answered, not missing the look of indignation on James' face when his letter was mentioned, and smiled.

Taking out the parchment that, in James' and Sirius' opinions, was far more crinkled than it had been the first time that they had seen it, Dumbledore read, "_The four . . . with the powers of the founders . . . will arise again. Together . . . with the power of the stones . . . they can defeat the darkness . . . But with a great sacrifice . . . and great reward . . . darkness will arise again . . . and then will fall . . . to the son of the four . . ._"

Lily nodded, "Thank you, Professor."

"You're quite welcome. Now, I will give you all a schedule for the next two weeks. I believe today is a good day to rest, so you don't run out of energy later."

With that he handed each student a piece of parchment that read:

_Monday thru Friday:_

_7:00 – 8:00 Breakfast_

_8:00 – 9:00 Lessons on the Founders_

_9:00 – 10:30 Meditation_

_10:30 – 12:00 Research_

_12:00 – 1:00 Lunch_

_1:00 – 4:00 Controlling the Elements_

_4:00 – 6:00 Rest_

_6:00 – 7:00 Dinner_

_Saturday:_

_7:00 – 8:00 Breakfast_

_8:00 – 9:00 Meditation_

_9:00 – 12:00 Elements_

_12;00 – 1:00 Lunch_

_1:00 – 4:00 Elements_

_4:00 – 6:00 Rest_

_6:00 – 7:00 Dinner_

_Sunday:_

_8:00 – 9:00 Breakfast_

_9:00 – 10:00 Meditation_

_10:00 – 12:00 Research_

_12:00 – 1:00 Lunch_

_1:00 – 3:00 Research_

"I expect you all to be up and ready by tomorrow morning at 7 AM. Understood, Mr. Black?" Said Dumbledore, after they had all read their schedules.

"Yes, sir" Sirius saluted.

"Good. You will all be staying in your normal dormitories during these two weeks. The password for the Fat Lady is '_Courage_'. I think that's everything, I will leave you to unpack and adjust." Dumbledore said, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

With that, the four students made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

Later that evening, the students could be found huddled around the fire in their common room. James and Sirius were playing a very intense game of Exploding Snap. Remus was sitting on one of the couches reading a book, with Lily on the other end of the couch.

Lily sat watching James and Sirius play their game. He still hadn't said anything about his 'feelings' for her. She wondered if it really was a joke after all, and he had stopped because they had become friends. That was probably it. Whatever the case, Lily was glad he wasn't going to continue – it could have ruined any chance they had at friendship. With that in mind, Lily went to sit by Sirius and joined in on the next round of Exploding Snap.

**A/N: Ta daa! Barefoot Beach Bum, I hope this got to you before your car trip, and if not, think of it as a present for finishing that drive! **

**So that's it. Next chapter will be about their lessons with Dumbledore. . . REVIEW!**


End file.
